Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316458 proposes a peripheral device management system that includes a client terminal that transmits a job, a peripheral device that receives and processes the job, and a server device that manages the peripheral device, which are connected with each other through a network. The server device issues a job ticket that is job issuance permission for the client terminal.
The job, transmitted from the client terminal, includes the issued job ticket as part of attribute information. The peripheral device interprets the job ticket included in the attribute information of the job and confirms the issuance permission by the server device for the job. When a printing apparatus that a user wants to use requires authentication information, such as the above-described job ticket or a later-described authentication ticket, issued by the server, an appropriate method is necessary to let the user know it. In addition, the user must know an address of the server to get authentication information from the server. From the foregoing, it would therefore be more advantageous if there was a method for easily obtaining information required when the user wants to use a network printing apparatus.
Furthermore, a printing apparatus may change, during its operation, operational conditions from the setting requiring no authentication ticket to the setting requiring an authentication ticket. In such a case, a print job requested by an information processing apparatus is cancelled unless the setting of the information processing apparatus is changed correspondingly. If a user of the information processing apparatus is not notified of the change of setting in the printing apparatus, the user will be confused when the print job is suddenly interrupted. From the foregoing, it would therefore also be more advantageous if there was a network printing system capable of simplifying settings required when a user uses the system.